marcie_mckinneys_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
The war of the century IV: The gang's revenge (Video)
The war of the century IV: The gang's revenge is the fourth episode in a mini series created by author, designer, and filmographer Marcie McKinney. It corresponds with Marcie's vlogging series (LPS-YouTube). The Blurb After Marcie and Gabriel yet again defeated the hunter gang, they are unaware of what’s to come in their future as the gang plots their revenge… *Yet again, an evil laugh commences. Giving us more proof that "Gang 2" seems to be the narrator. Detailed plot summary SPOILERS AHEAD "Gang 1" and "Gang 2" are complaining of their failed plan. They think of a new plan to get to their ultimate goal: Taking over Gabemar and building an empire. They find out of the two's location in Gabemar. The heroes are having a conversation about the hunter gang and saying that they'll never return. The Chief immediately enters, and warns the heroes that the hunter gang is nearing their position. Marcie calls Chief an idiot and gives him flashbacks, and, thinking he is drunk, sends him off to bed. The gang watches them as they have a fun little conversation, and plot to kidnap Marcie instead of Gabriel, because without her he would seem powerless. "Gang 1" figures out that since Marcie isn't the one standing guard over the two's homes, she wouldn't be awake at night. "Gang 2" sets up a plan- saying they’ll infiltrate the base at night, kidnap Marcie, and turn her into their mind slave. They succeed with this plan, but Gabriel gets suspicious the next day about where she is when she doesn't arrive for breakfast. He asks the Chief, but he declines to share information with him. Later in the hunter gang's headquarters, Marcie is held captive. She figures out the identities of "Gang 1" and "Gang 2", and, they torture her by playing songs by One Direction. Back at home, Chief tells Gabriel that Marcie was kidnapped, despite him asking earlier. (He didn't answer, the mean man! Anyway...) The gang members continue to torture Marcie until her mind is broken. Gabriel breaks in and finds Marcie, only to see her in her mind-broken state. The gang members order her to kill Gabriel, and when she is about to, she breaks out of her state and realizes what she had done. She apologizes and the gang members question how she was able to break out of her state. She just says it's the "power of sibling love". She handcuffs them and forces them into confinement before going home. The Chief, Marcie, and Gabriel have a fun little chat as the scene fades to black. TRIVIA * Marcie calls Chief a baka, and baka means idiot in Japanese. She also says "Gomenasai", meaning sorry, and speaks a phrase in Japanese, meaning "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing". * This is the first time the gang members call themselves either "V" or "D", indicating the beginning of their true names. * Marcie, in real life, does not like One direction. "I'm the opposite of my best friend, she loves them." Marcie comments.